


Ensnared

by Xekstrin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline can't go to the beach, so Bonnibel thinks they have enough time for a quickie before they part ways. Things quickly escalate, as they often do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

She sat on the edge of Bonnibel's dresser, pouting as the princess went to and fro, gathering her things. As she was a shape shifter, there were often physical properties about her that never remained the same- Today she had decided her eyes should be red, and so it was that ruby-tinted eyes tracked Bonnibel's every move. They admired long legs revealed by a too-short summer dress, bare shoulders, tender little joints. They narrowed when she grabbed the sun screen. They rolled when she tossed a medical journal ("light reading") into her bag. They shimmered in sadness as she finally came over to the dresser, arms outstretched for a good bye hug.

It was like hugging a slab of grey rock, stiff and unyielding, not to mention unreciprocating. "I want to go to the beach, too," Marceline said. A wet tongue flicking out to glance just over Bonnibel's eyebrow, trying to gross her out and get her to distance herself. It didn't work.

Even though she knew this was coming, it still didn't fail to break her heart a little. Cupping the back of Marceline's neck, Bonnibel tried to get her girlfriend to look at her. Wriggling free, the vampire just pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, stubbornly keeping her gazed fixed anywhere but the princess. "I wish you could too," she murmured.

Glaring at the floor, she bared her fangs in a hiss to try and hide the way her eyes were burning. "I'm not kidding. I'll cancel my summit with the ghouls. They don't need a vampire representative at the meeting that badly."

One hand on the vampire's knee, she tried to touch her face and get her to meet her gaze again. "Marcy."

Shaking her head free from Bonnibel's wandering touch, she slammed one palm down on the dresser top. "I want to be with you!" she insisted, a note of anger entering her voice. As if things couldn't get worse, now she was doing that stupid thing where she cried when she got angry. She wasn't a sad, weepy woman, goddamnit. She was a fierce and raging vampire queen. "Augh! This isn't fair!"

"I know our schedules conflicted this time-"

"Our schedules conflict a  _lot_."

"-But I promise some day soon we'll find a nice private beach and go when the moon is full. Or bring an umbrella during the day light. All right? But you can't shirk your responsibilities."

"Watch me," she growled.

" _Marcy_." She said again, sharper this time. Still sulking, Marceline nevertheless quieted down and let her talk. Warm hands rested on her lap, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You have your duties, and I have mine. Your position isn't something to take lightly, you know."

Deflating a bit, Marceline relented. Leaning forward, she bumped her forehead against Bonnibel's, pushing her sun hat further back on her head. "I know," she said, nuzzling their noses together and sighing. "It's just, this whole past month every time we try to spend time together, something comes up and one of us has to cancel. I've had it!" She pulled her head back again all of a sudden to pound the dresser top again, causing the bottles of perfume and lotions to rattle. "I wanna romance you, but how can I when we don't even have time to  _plan_ another date, much less go on one?"

Biting back a smirk, Bonnibel just set aside her floppy sun hat on the dresser. "Well, we might not be able to plan a full and eventful day together, but..." Taking Marceline's hand, she kissed the inside of her wrist. Looking up, their eyes met and a ripple of heat spread down Marceline's chest and into her gut. Red eyes flickered over to the open bedroom door.

Reluctance warred with her eagerness for any time she could spend with Bonni, no matter how brief. "Finn and Jake-" she started, her protest nothing more than a mumble.

"They can wait for a bit longer. When do you have to head to the Nightosphere?"

"An hour." She paused. "Maybe more."

Marceline was a horrible liar, but Bonnibel wasn't going to argue with her.

Twitching once, she blinked and the door slammed shut, causing Bonnibel to start. Looking from the door to Marceline and back again, she asked, "Did you do that?"

Running one thumb over Bonnibel's lips, it took her a moment to answer. Marceline wasn't in the mood to explain any of her powers just then. "Maybe," she said, eyes heavy-lidded.

A chiding tone entered her voice. "Do you have telekinetic abilities you're not informing me of?"

There was a hiss of fabric as the vampire queen slid off the vanity, slipping one of Bonnibel's shoulder straps off. Truth be told, as much as she enjoyed how Bonnibel looked in this dress, half of the enjoyment came from the idea of taking it all off. "No, I just moved too fast for you to see."

Bonnibel bopped her on the nose. "Liar. I was touching you the whole time."

"That's how fast I was, babe." Finding a zipper on her back, she pulled it down and the dress soon followed, folding around her ankles; Peebs kicked it aside. "Also, I didn't say which part of me was moving, I just grew a tentacle real quick and oh my gosh you're in a bikini now I  _have_ to go to the beach."

Trying to decipher those two statements, made directly after each other with no break, Bonnibel's mind needed a moment to dizzily sort them apart and have a proper response for each one. Talking about her bikini was probably more conducive to an enjoyable quickie. Discussions about tentacles could wait. "You like it?" she asked, a flirty tone entering her voice. "I had rather hoped that would be the case." With a laugh she turned around and wiggled her bottom, showing off the splash of red and white frills that adorned most of it.

Getting down on one knee, her hands grasping at Bonnibel's hips like sharp claws, Marceline lipped at one of the frills, running her tongue along it. "Mm, looks tasty, too." She wasn't able to say anything else, though, because her tongue snaked out to reach around, dipping into the front of the bikini bottom. Bonnibel twitched, her hands flying up to her chest and instinctively clenching into fists.

"Ah- you can-mmm, drink from it, i-if...oh, goodness." The words got lost in a progression of sighs and moans, each louder than the last. "Marceline.. can I- m-may I please touch you too?"

There was a very loud slurp and a smack as the vampire retracted her tongue back into her mouth. Working her jaw a bit (that trick was a killer on her mandibles), she rubbed her cheek and said, "Huh? Of course! You don't need to ask permission, silly." Bonnibel turned around, joining her on the floor to hold her tightly. Kissing her all along her neck, she nipped lightly on the ages-old scar of the mark that had turned her lover immortal. A buzz of pleasure shot down the vampire's spine, resonating like a freshly struck tuning fork. She purred.

Pulling back for a second, the princess gave her a very solemn look- or at least, as solemn as one could manage in a frilly bikini with one's lover's shirt halfway unbuttoned. A busy pink hand groped around her back for the bra hooks. "Oh, but I do," she insisted, using both hands to get that tricky thing undone. Her next words were more distracted as Marceline's breasts fell free, nipples pert and begging for attention. She rolled one between her thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly and looking down with evident fascination. The vampire's hair pricked up, crackling with that excited energy that filled her in place of a pulse. "Someone- someone in my position of power is often accustomed to..." she bent lower, pausing long enough to run her tongue up from the dark areolas to her collar bone back to the scars again, knowing that was her weak spot. "...getting what they want," she finished, a whispered breath against gray skin.

That was actually pretty flattering, in a strange way; even if it seemed silly to Marceline, she could understand where the young monarch was coming from. "Don't worry, your highness," she said with as much regality as she could muster. Soft pink nails scratched on the back of her neck as she bent down to kiss her chest again. It rumbled with another purr of pleasure, a low, calming sound. "I'm familiar with the word "no" and I'm not afraid to use it."

A little bit of tension she didn't know she had been holding melted away at those words. "Oh, that's good to hear." She seemed to fall against Marceline, nuzzling her chest with her arms draped around the vampire's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Grinning, she cupped Bonnibel's bottom with a firm grasp. "Then you'll also be glad to know that certain other phrases reside among my normal vocabulary, such as, 'I have a headache', 'not now Bonni', and 'stop, you lumping witch, that hurts!'" She gave her a sharp slap on the rear to emphasize that last part, causing her to jolt with a small, delighted squeal.

Bonnibel laughed, pressing her head against Marceline's bare shoulder. "If you had a headache, dear, I would actually argue more for giving you orgasms." Reaching down, she unbuttoned Marceline's leather pants, feeling her mouth go dry; the black, supple material peeled down an inch, exposing nothing but smooth skin. No panties. Oh, good, good,  _good_.

Marceline grinned, helping to wriggle out of her sinfully tight pants and toss them aside. "Ooh, are you gonna talk some sciency shit about endorphins now?" she cooed, lying back a bit with her head resting against the base of the vanity and her knees spread. An excited tremor ran through her as Bonnibel kissed along Marceline's leg, aching to go further, constantly reminding herself that yes, Marceline was ok with this, Marceline wanted this as much as she did and she would protest loudly were that not the case- or rather, turn into a giant monster and squash her.

Anyways, there was a time and a place for science lessons. As much as she wanted to, now was not that time- discussions about endorphins could definitely wait when there was a naked woman in front of her, inviting her inside.

Lovingly pushing apart the folds of her center with her hands, Bonnibel kisses fell light as butterfly wingtips, her tongue giving nothing but an echo of the pressure it could achieve. She wanted to tease, to slowly unravel the heat lying dormant in Marceline's cool body. But they didn't have time for that. Firmer now, encouraged by a low murmur and two cool hands clutching at her soft pink hair, she delved into Marceline like a hummingbird come spring; quick, relentless strokes and rasps, feeling something that could almost be a pulse quicken and stir in the vampire.

A throaty hiss. Marceline reached further down, trailing nails sharp as claws along Bonnibel's back. Without warning, she swiped at her, three long gouges shining red and vibrant on her pink skin. Bonnibel almost choked on nothing but air, her whole body going rigid. White blinking lights floated across her vision, eventually settling down enough for her to see Marceline licking her fingertips, face flushed with pleasure.

It hurt more than a bite mark, left a lasting throb of pain and carnality that made her lower regions ache in response. She'd tend to herself in a bit, though- maybe not at all, given the short time frame they were working with- but right now she was getting her partner off. Nudging Marceline's leg a little, she hefted if over her shoulder, wanting to feel her room-temperature body grow a few degrees warmer by contact. Her fingers dipped inside, coaxing louder noises from the other girl as she made love to her with her lips and tongue, sucking and biting Marceline to completion.

"Ah, Bonni-  _ah!_ " the hands moved back up to her head, pulling her closer. " _Yes_ -" She clawed at her once more, twitching as Bonnibel mewled at the pain, asking for more, until she couldn't control it anymore and she was gripping the princess' shoulders tight enough to break the skin again. Ten crescent moons danced on her shoulders, some of them bleeding freely. Limp and tingling, Marceline stared up at the ceiling, her breathless chest still as she regained lucidity.

Proud and delectably sore, Bonnibel shifted out from under Marceline's leg, feeling each mark on her back and shoulders pound and throb. Sitting up a bit, Bonnibel reached behind her to try and touch the marks, see how deep they were. "Oh, my," she said in a low murmur, blushing hard. "Not that I'm really complaining, but how am I supposed to explain these to F-"

Something wrapped around her wrist, pinning it behind her back. Panting for air, Marceline sat up and kissed Bonnibel on the throat, her teeth nothing but a faint rasp. "You don't have to explain it," she said, and even though both of her hands were cupping Bonnibel's face, something else grabbed her other hand, slammed it roughly against her back to rub up against the cuts; she hissed in pain. "You're the princess, and you take whatever you want, remember? You don't need to explain anything."

Teeth clenched, Bonnibel tried to think up a response to that, distracted by the wet- wait,  _wet_?- ropes that seemed to have her tied down; the burning sting from the marks on her back; the fact that the whites of Marceline's eyes had turned completely red and she was trembling as she rubbed the back of her hands all along every inch of pink skin she could reach, not trusting herself to not use her nails again.

Lips twitched up in a fanged grin as she lifted one arm, letting a purplish, wriggling mass crawl around her to slither up Bonnibel's thigh. "You know, I wasn't kidding about the tentacles," she said, stroking another one as it passed her. They seemed to be sprouting from her back, more and more of them, until Bonnibel found herself completely ensnared by a living mass of wet, clenching limbs.

The only sounds were labored breathing from an easily excitable princess. Purple eyes darted from the door to the growing number of tentacles that were crawling towards her. Marceline watched the show as if she weren't an active and willing participant, her arms crossed and a sly smile showing just a hint of fangs.

"Please tell me you still want to skip your meeting with the ghouls," was all Bonnibel could say.

Still trembling, Marceline wiped the slime off her hands onto Bonnibel's stomach, leaving another light scratch across it. "I'm going to leave your left hand free," she said. A nervous energy radiated off of her, causing Bonnibel to struggle and squirm, so wet from a mix of whatever coated those tentacles and her own arousal she almost dripped. "Tap three times against any part of me to get me to stop. Do you understand?" A cool hand touched her cheek, gentle. She nodded, quietly said yes, and the slick cords around her began to move and shift.

It slithered between her legs, prying them apart; it snaked up her body, curling and squeezing around each breast. All the while Marceline sat back and watched with an intensity of a predator, or maybe an artist, blood-red eyes unblinking. Bonnibel gasped as she was lifted bodily into the air, more tentacles emerging from Marceline's back to wrap around her, slick with some natural secretion that made each touch smooth against her skin. A low breath escaped Marceline's lips in time with the tip of one tendril shifting aside the elastic of Bonnibel's bathing suit and push inside her, wet and pulsing. It paused as she groaned, letting her adjust with shallow, small thrusts.

"I love the face you make when it hurts and you like it," Marceline said, claws digging into her own skin as she tried to stay in control of this shape. "Like you're confused." The tentacles forced her closer to Marceline. "Like you feel you shouldn't be enjoying this."

There were more rubbery, twisting tentacles snaking over her exposed skin than she could count now, dragging across her just tightly enough to feel it. Humming, pulsing energy coursed through each one of those appendages, throbbing with power and ecstasy. Some of them would slink back to touch Marceline, too, as the one inside her began to thrust in time with the pounding of that not-pulse, the life force of a vampire.

"But you are enjoying this."

Another mass of wriggling tendrils grabbed her right hand, forcing it behind her back. Others, more deft, curled and snaked under her bikini top, rubbing against painfully hard nipples. Head tilting back, she shuddered as one crawled across her neck, winding around in a loop to grab and squeeze. It didn't block her air ways at all, but the promise was there- especially when the one around her right hand clenched almost tight enough to cut circulation. Smaller appendages that were almost as dexterous as hands undid the knots on her swim suit, yanking them off and throwing them away. Closing her eyes in bliss as there was now nothing to separate skin from slippery flesh, she relaxed completely into the cluster of snake-like arms.

When she opened them to look at Marceline, she was startled to see the vampire had moved even closer, face to face with her lover. "Marceline," she dared to whimper at last, the pressure between her legs growing stronger, the thrusting harder. "I- I-"

Marceline lifted a finger to her own grey lips. "Shh," she said as the tentacle gently squeezing Bonnibel's neck shifted up to cover her mouth, wrapping around enough times to completely gag her. The only part of her that was free- her left hand- clutched and stroked whatever was in reach- herself, her lover, one of the myriad, serpentine appendages that coiled and writhed around them in a frothing mess of erotic frenzy.

Then with one last smirk, Marceline waved goodbye to Bonnibel as another tentacle covered her eyes, plunging her into complete darkness.

She doubted Marceline had accurately estimated just how much being gagged and blindfolded would effect her. Being forced to keep quiet, unable to see anything before it happened- every part of her being held and stroked and teased and pinched, was almost more than she could take. Two of her senses were gone, leaving the rest to pick up the slack, making every sensation and smell and sound and taste reverberate within her ten times stronger.

Bonnibel came almost at once, the drooling purple flesh around her face doing little to contain her cries and moans. Limp and spent though she was, Marceline didn't stop, sending another arm to slickly rub against her from behind, probing at her cuts. Then it arched back, back, back- and lashed forward with a wet smack, sharply cracking against pink shoulders. Bonnibel jerked in Marceline's grasp, a muffled shout drowned out by the sound of another lashing, harder than the first. Pulling out of her, the tentacle that had been penetrating Bonnibel curved up underneath her, rocking steadily back and forth against swollen lower lips. Another hard, wet smack and a- scream? Shout? Concerned for a moment, red eyes flicked over to Bonnibel's left hand to make sure it was still unbound; it was.

"Three taps to make me stop," she reminded her, curling back for another blow. Pausing to look at her with scrutiny, she waited for Bonnibel to give some sort of signal.

She shook her head.

So Marceline hit her again, keeping the strikes slow and paced out evenly enough to make sure each one was felt, none of them blending into the next. Groans and squeaks spurred her on, twisting tentacles around herself now, cool and moist between her legs. The tip of one teased around her mouth; it must have been one that had been touching Bonni at some point because it tasted like her. Something seemed to snap inside her then, as she dropped all the tentacles and caught Bonnibel as she fell, pulling her in close to bury her fangs into the curve of her neck. Bonnibel was free now to gasp and moan in delight, holding onto Marceline like a life line, making it harder for the vampire to keep from tumbling over the edge again. It remained tantalizingly close, but unattainable. Even as she bit her again, sucking hard at the candy flesh, clutching and squeezing and groping, climax danced just on the edge of her grasp.

"I can't-" she gasped as she yanked herself free, "In this shape, I can't- I need help to- oh god-  _god_ -"

Bonnibel understood; she curled her fingers directly against Marceline's wet, aching center, stroking hard and fast and releasing her into bliss. The tentacles around them went into a frenzy, curling and grasping against the two lovers and each other, twining and writhing and trembling until the last aftershocks were gone and Marceline was lying limp on the floor, her head resting on Bonnibel's lap. The tentacles were gone, nothing left but a too-skinny young woman with flushed grey skin and normal black eyes.

Idle hands brushed against her long black mane. Quiet noises of content. Bonnibel looked at the clock, noticing then how much time had elapsed. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, though, before Bonnibel could muster up enough energy to murmur something out loud. "We're late. For everything," she said, feeling only the smallest stabbings of a guilty conscience.

Stretching like a languid cat, Marceline just smiled, her eyes still closed. "You know what I do when I've shirked so any duties it's not even funny anymore?" she said in a sleepy mumble.

The princess shook her head. "Enlighten me, dear."

"I take my girlfriend out on a date." Encouraged by Bonnibel's laugh she kept on. "Yeah, then I romance the crap out of her, with flowers and junk."

"And junk?" she teased.

"I don't know, candy. Or a new lab coat." Rolling over onto all fours, she pressed her nose against the princess'. "And later when she's done fussing over the flowers I get to eat them. Because of course I got her red flowers. 'Cause that means love in flower talk."

"What do grey flowers mean, then?"

"Hungry vampire."

Bonnibel laughed again. "You're a bad influence."

"I'm the  _best_ influence," she corrected, yanking Bonnibel onto the floor again and curling up against her in a tight embrace.


End file.
